dictionaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cousin
English Etymology , from , from + . Pronunciation * * * * Noun # The son or daughter of a person’s uncle or aunt; a first cousin. #: I think my '''cousin' is a good man.'' # Any relation who is not a direct ancestor or descendant; one more distantly related than an uncle, aunt, granduncle, grandaunt, nephew, niece, grandnephew, grandniece, etc. # #* Shakespeare #*: My noble lords and cousins, all, good morrow. Usage notes * People who have common grandparents but different parents are first cousins. People who have common great-grandparents but no common grandparents and different parents are second cousins, and so on. * In general, one’s nth cousin is anyone other than oneself, one's siblings or nearer cousins found by going back n+1 generations and then forward n+1 generations. One of one's first cousin's parents is one's parents' siblings. One of one's second cousin's grandparents is one of one's grandparents' siblings. * The child of one’s first cousin is one’s first cousin once removed; the grandchild of one’s first cousin is one’s first cousin twice removed, and so on. For example, if Phil and Marie are first cousins, and Marie has a son Andre, then Phil and Andre are first cousins once removed. * In the southern US, the relation is considered the number of links between two people of common ancestry to the common aunt or uncle. * A patrilineal or paternal cousin is a father's niece or nephew, and a matrilineal or maternal cousin a mother's. Paternal and maternal parallel cousins are father's brother's child and mother's sister's child, respectively; paternal and maternal cross cousins are father's sister's child and mother's brother's child, respectively. Synonyms * Hyponyms Derived terms Translations * Arabic: , , , , , , , * Armenian: , * Asturian: , * Basque: , * Belarusian: , , , * Biatah Bidayuh: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: , * Central Dusun: * Chechen: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: , , , , , , , *: Hakka: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , , , , , , *: Min Nan: , , , * Chinook Jargon: * Cornish: , * Czech: , * Dalmatian: * Danish: , * Dutch: , , , * Esperanto: , , , * Estonian: , , , , * Ewe: , , * Faroese: * Finnish: * Flemish: * French: , *: Middle French: , * Friulian: * Galician: , , , * Georgian: , , * German: , , , , * Greek: * Greenlandic: , , * Hebrew: , , , , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: , , * Indonesian: * Irish: , * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Khmer: * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latgalian: , , * Latin: , , , , * Latvian: , * Lithuanian: , * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Navajo: , , * Norman: , , , * Northern Sami: , , , * Norwegian: , , * Occitan: , *: Old French: , * Old French: , * Persian: , , , , , , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , , , * Romansch: , , , , , * Russian: , , , * Sardinian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: , , , , , , , * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: , , , , , *: Roman: , , , , , * Seri: * Slovak: , * Slovene: , * Sorbian: *: Lower Sorbian: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Taos: , , * Thai: * Turkish: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * Ukrainian: , , , , * Venetian: , , , * Vietnamese: , , * Volapük: * Walloon: , * Welsh: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Swahili: * Ibaloi: * Indonesian: * Kapampangan: * Thai: See also * * Further reading * Anagrams * Category:en:Family ---- French Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From , from , from . Noun # (male) Etymology 2 From , mosquito-like, from Noun # crane fly Synonyms * Further reading * Category:fr:Family ---- Middle French Etymology From . Noun # male Descendants * French: ---- Norman Alternative forms * * Etymology From , from . Noun # (male)